Anything
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: Sakura siempre había sido la opción sensata, en su mente siempre había encajado en la ecuación. Siempre había sido un bastardo, nadie quiso verlo desde el principio. Little OneShot.


**Anything**

.

.

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Una lluvia torrencial caía en la aldea. Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, donde la segunda mujer a la que le había permitido entrar en su vida, la ahora madre de su primogénito yacía en esa cama de hospital entre la vida y la muerte; y él, un shinobi de élite no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Su hijo recién nacido ahora dormía en un cunero que trataba de mantenerlo con vida, puesto que nació prematuramente; pero es un Uchiha después de todo, un guerrero haciendo gala del legado que corre por sus venas y el pronóstico era favorable. Sin embargo Sakura se encontraba al otro lado de la balanza, el parto había sido demasiado complicado; todo el embarazo en sí, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, incluso su propia vida para mantener con vida a su hijo, por eso al momento de tomar una decisión crucial eligió sin pensarlo demasiado que si tenían que elegir, la vida de su hijo era prioridad.

.

.

.

El Uchiha mayor permanecía sentado en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el mismo cuarto donde estaba Sakura conectada a un montón de cables según sus propios pensamientos; aún estaba en terapia intensiva y técnicamente no debería estar ahí, pero no hubo poder humano que siquiera se atreviese a decirle que saliera de la habitación, su aura asesina tenía un gran efecto, y ¿por que no decirlo?, el que Sakura fuera la alumna de la Hokage tenía sus beneficios.

Mientras permanecía ahí sin poder hacer nada, lo cual era demasiado frustrante, se levantó y miró por la ventana, al observar la lluvia algunos de sus recuerdos lo asaltaron sin el menor esfuerzo.

.

.

.

–_Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos… seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad, haría cualquier cosa por ti… así que por favor quédate, te lo ruego. Mataria por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría, por favor quédate conmigo, y si no puede ser, llévame contigo a donde vayas…–_

–_Realmente eres…un estorbo–_

.

.

Una solitaria gota caía sobre el vidrio de la ventana, él la observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ¿cómo pudo ser tan desgraciado y causarle tanto dolor desde el principio? Era un Uchiha. Era su naturaleza. Se lo habían dicho mientras estaban en guerra.

El sonido de un trueno lo sacó de sus recuerdos, caía una tormenta y pronto amanecería.

.

.

.

.

–Uchiha– lo llamó Tsunade –tienes tres días sin despegarte de aquí, tienes que dormir, ve a tu casa a descansar–

El Uchiha ni se inmutó, permanecía parado a un lado de la ventana "vigilando" a Sakura.

–Hazme caso– volvío a decirle por enésima vez –¿Has ido a ver como sigue tu hijo siquiera?– preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada, el Uchiha no podía ser tan desalmado y no interesarse por la salud de su hijo, pero cuando pregunto a las enfermeras si le habían visto, ellas le dijeron que no se había aparecido por ahí.

–¿Es que acaso no te importa tu hijo?– dijo ya en un tono de voz elevado, no podía ser tan cruel… –contéstame, maldita sea– gritó, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pues se sentía frustrada de no poder hacer más para salvar a su querida alumna.

El Uchiha con la parsimonía que lograba aparentar, pues en su interior la angustia de la situación intentaba quitarle esa mesura, logró hacer contacto visual con ella y de la manera mas serena posible le contestó

–No soy tan imbécil como crees que soy, he estado monitoreando el chakra del niño, y ha crecido considerablemente desde el momento en que nació, obvia señal que su vida esta fuera de peligro– Tsunade no pudo alegarle nada –Además esta muy claro que mientras permanezca en este hospital cuidarán de él y no dejarás que nada le pase– dicho esto volvió a su pose de "vigilancia" hacia Sakura.

Tsunade suspiró cayendo en cuenta que no había dicho la palabra "hijo" –al menos duerme algo, ¿has comido?, ni siquiera haz ido a que revisen tus heridas– finalmente dejo entrever su preocupación por el muchacho –por kami muchacho, regresabas de una misión (algo más que obvio pues aún portaba su armadura ANBU) –hmp– "contestó" él. –Esta bien, como quieras, pero si desfalleces causarás más problemas, le ordenaré a alguien que te traiga algo de comer, y … olvídalo– intentó decirle por enésima vez que descansara, pero sabía de antemano que no le haría caso; revisó el monitor que vigilaba los signos vitales de Sakura, al menos ya se habían establecido, le sumistro medicamento por el suero y después salió de la habitación. El Uchiha se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, de nuevo…

.

.

.

.

–_Sasuke kun he abandonado Konoha para irme contigo–_

–_¿Por qué ibas a quererte unirte a mi?, ¿qué estas intentando?, ¿qué pretendes?–_

–_¡No tengo ningún motivo oculto! ¡créeme! Siempre, desde el día que abandonaste la aldea, me he estado arrepintiendo de no irme contigo. Haré todo lo que tu quieras, no quiero continuar con estos remordimientos–_

–_¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que quiero hacer?–_

–_Me da igual, cumpliré lo que sea que me ordenes–_

–_Mi objetivo es… destruir Konoha– –¿Estás segura de que quieres traicionar a Konoha por mí?–_

–_Si… si eso es lo que quieres que haga–_

–_Hmph… entonces demuéstramelo–_

.

.

.

.

–De no ser por Kakashi, aquella vez estuve a nada de…– aún no comprendía del todo el amor de la pelirosa hacia él después de todas sus acciones pasadas.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo gris anunciaba otra noche de lluvia.

Se sentó en el sillón que había ahí, sin proponérselo se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

_¿Dónde se encontraba?_

_El paisaje cambió drásticamente, la densa neblina y la negrura del lugar no le dejaba ver más allá de medio metro._

_-no sueltes mi mano-_

_-¿quién es?-_

_-no me dejes ir...prométemelo...-_

_-toma mi mano...no me dejes ir-_

_._

_-¿Sakura?, ¿dónde estas?- su pecho evidenciaba que respiraba con dificultad en ese lugar, tal vez producto de la desesperación de sentirse ciego._

..

.

.

.

Despertó con sobresalto, aún no amanecía; ¿qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de no ser merecedor del amor que le profesaba la pelirosa? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar como todos parecieran haberlo hecho?. Desde que su antiguo equipo abogara por él ante la Hokage, y ésta lo absolviera con una ridícula pena de servicio comunitario, aquellos que al principio lo miraban con recelo ahora parecían haber olvidado sus acciones pasadas y lo trataban con respeto, aunque no había alguna otra emoción en ellos que sólo el respeto impuesto hacia su persona y sin objeción alguna aceptado.

Agradecía eso, puesto que lidiar con otro tipo de vicisitudes hubiera complicado su estancia en la aldea y tal vez hubiera optado por dejarla nuevamente.

-Sakura-

Nadie respondía, la pelirosa yacía aún dormida en aquella cama, ¿y si nunca despertaba?, no se había detenido a pensar en eso, era una posibilidad, algo cruel pero existente. ¿Qué sería de su primogénito con un padre vedado emocionalmente? ¿Sería igual que Fugaku? No, no se lo permitiría; al menos trataría en ser diferente a lo que su padre fue con él, aunque de antemano sabía que fallaría miserablemente en la educación afectiva de su vástago, tenía la convicción de mostrar algo, aún no sabía que, pero no sería igual de frío que su padre.

Al menos tenía pensado reconocerlo como su hijo y entrenar con él cuando se diese la oportunidad.

-tsk-

Si que le gustaba complicarse la existencia, ¿por qué rayos no se fue de la aldea cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

-por que sabes muy bien que querías dejar de huir, querías pertenecer a un lugar-

Estúpida situación en la que se había metido, aún así sentía que su vida tenía un sentido más allá de la venganza y la destrucción.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo lo soportaría? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a fingir algo que no sentía? ¿Qué caso tenía ya?

Tal vez sería mejor...

.

.

.

La lluvia volvía a caer sobre la aldea. Últimamente sus pensamientos agarraban su propio hilo y su mente divagaba por recuerdos un tanto dolorosos.

¿Hacia cuánto tiempo estaban en esa situación?

-¿Por qué rayos no despiertas? ¿No estabas ansiosa por conocer y cuidar a tu hijo?- hablo a la nada con coraje. Lo hacía de nuevo, hablaba del pequeño Uchiha como si sólo fuera de Sakura; una vez ésta le reprochó el poco afecto que parecía tener al ser que crecía dentro de ella. Y como siempre se quedó callado y dio media vuelta. Después de todo no podía decirle algo que no hiriera más a la pelirosa.

.

.

.

-Siempre he sido un idiota- era una afirmación. Nadie podía rebatirle eso. Lo sabía y seguía llevando el mismo patrón de conducta una y otra vez, como un ciclo que no se pudiese romper.

.

.

Su...¿?... Sakura y su hijo estaban atrapados a estar ligados a él. ¿Qué era Sakura para él? No era su esposa, ni su novia, no vivían juntos, ni siquiera salían en citas. Y tampoco tenia la intención de hacer algo para cambiar esa situación. Todo había pasado por que era lo que creyó que seguía. Ella le profesaba amor eterno e incondicional, él quiso ¿sentir algo? ¿Saciar sus instintos? ¿agradecerle su preocupación? todo y nada a la vez, ahora que lo analizaba no estaba tan seguro de por que terminó así, complicándolo todo, le había advertido a la pelirosa lo jodido que estaba, y como siempre nunca le hizo caso, creía que con su amor podía cambiar años de oscuridad.

Era un maldito bastardo.

Él le hablo con la verdad. Ella no quiso escuchar, se cegó en vivir su final de cuento. Él no le prometió nada. Ella se aferró. ¿Quién estaba más retorcido?

De pequeño siempre hablaba de restaurar su clan, nunca de tener hijos y criarlos. Después de todo Sakura siempre había sido la opción sensata, en su mente siempre había encajado en la ecuación. Siempre había sido un bastardo, nadie quiso verlo desde el principio.

El amor nunca fue una opción para él. La destrucción y la venganza si, fueron su razón de supervivencia y motivos por los cuales seguía vivo. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, era su existencia como shinobi; como Uchiha.

.

.

.

-Ya es suficiente, necesito salir de aquí- había llegado a una resolución un poco precipitada, dejaría la aldea por un tiempo, unos meses quizá, regresaría a ver a su hijo, ya después decidiría que hacer. Esta vez no habría despedida.

-Sa..Sasu..ke...kun...-

-¿Sakura?-

.

.

* * *

¿Merecerá un review?


End file.
